Osteoporosis and related fractures occur more frequently among Caucasian women than in African-American women. The incidence of hip fractures and other nonvertebral fractures among Caucasian women is twice that of African-American women. However the risk of hip fracture increases exponentially with age regardless of ethnicity. With the exception of increased age and low body mass index, little is known about risk factors for osteoporosis among African-American women and there is a scarcity of data concerning bone mineral metabolism of elderly African-American women in general. It is presumed that those lifestyle and dietary habits associated with osteoporosis in Caucasian women also apply to African-American women. The purpose of this study is to identify any racial differences in bone density, bone mineral metabolism, and vitamin D receptor allele frequencies among community dwelling elderly women (ages 70-80). One hundred women (half African American, half Caucasian) will be studied by measuring serum calcium, PTH metabolites, osteocalcin, and urinary hydroxyproline. These studies will allow us to assess bone turnover rate and mineral homeostasis. It is anticipated that after thorough characterization of metabolism in elderly African-American and Caucasian women, inferences can be drawn concerning predictors for their hip fracture risk. Studies have shown that although the incidence of hip fracture is decreased among African-American women compared with Caucasian women; those women that do sustain a fracture are more likely to have increased hospital mortality and disability following fracture when compared to Caucasian women. It is anticipated that the data and inferences drawn from this study will lead to an increased awareness of osteoporosis and its prevention among African-American women Also, after identifying African-American women at risk for osteoporosis and related fractures, this investigator plans an intervention study.